Welcome to the primordials
by Deathdrive
Summary: This is the first chapter to my first story constructive criticism welcome. If I sucks really bad I'll try to fix it What happens when Percy catches Annabeth in the act of cheating read and find out. LEMONS/LIMES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that I am using except jack they belong to their authors warning lemons later just an fyi

Point of View Jason

I heard shouting as walked past the arena at camp half blood. The voice I heard sounded like Percy's so I quickly flipped my coin and caught my spear. I've gotten better with the spear since spending time at camp Jupiter. ( I do not know the dimensions of the spear so just search on the internet golden spear ) I ran into the arena and what I saw confused me. I say Percy absolutely destroying a kid. He did not look familiar so I assumed he was new.( I will address him as the kid until I put in a name just so you know) The kid was battered and bleeding and looked like he had been through hell. If I said the new kid had a chance I would be lying. The kid facing Percy looked like he was running out of steam. I had to intervene before Percy could kill him.

I jumped in between them and said " Percy chill you are going to kill him!" When Percy looked at me I have never been so frightened his eyes instead of being sea green were pure white. It seemed like he was looking into my soul. "That is what I intend on doing." He replied deadly calm. I leveled my spear at him."I can't allow you to kill a fellow camper. What has gotten into you man?" I asked looking away from his eyes to check on the kid who was about 17 same age as Percy. Percy's eyes flickered and changed back to sea green but he still looked pissed.

" I don't want to talk about it." He said walking away. I turned my attention back to the kid he looked like he needed help. I helped him up I asked him his name. He replied " Jack Ferlitz" I looked at him. "What did you do to make Percy so mad?" I said as I helped Jack out of the arena he replied. "I don't know. All I know is that when I got here a girl was all over me. She took me to a cabin that had a bunch of books and stuff in it, and we started making out and..." Jack looked at me and winked. "He walked in on us and dragged me to the arena. At least he let me put armor on." He said looking at his ruined armor. I stood there stunned and asked. "Did you catch her name?" Jack smiled and replied. "Annabeth." I almost dropped him. "Is your mom or dad a god?" "Dad" he replied. "Which one" I asked a little nervous. "Ares" he said happily all I thought was

"HOLY FUCK"

Percy's pov

(It will stay Percy unless I say otherwise)

I finally returned from my dads palace under the sea. I was down there every day for a week making a beautiful ring for Annabeth. As I walked I went to the big house first to see Chiron. "Hey lad." He greeted me. "Hey Chiron." I replied. "What brings you to see me young hero?" He asked with a smile. "First off Chiron I was wondering if we got any new campers while I was gone. Also I was wonder if you know where Annabeth is." I replied to him eagerly. Smiling at the thought of seeing Annabeth. "The answer to the first question is yes. About a day before you returned a boy showed up by the name of Jack Ferlitz. As for your second question. I don't know but she will probably be in her cabin." I thanked Chiron the started to jog to Athena's cabin.

When I was just about to knock I heard moaning and groaning. I did not want to be rude so I decided that I should leave that is until I heard a very familiar voice cry out. "OHHH FUCK ME JACK! FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!" I was stunned to hear Annabeth's voice. I was livid me and Annabeth had never even had sex and now she was getting fucked by some Jack dude. Then I heard more yelling. "YEAH TAKE IT YOU SLUT." The guy said "YEAH I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT." Annabeth replied. That was the last straw I kicked down the door. I was horrified so see Annabeth naked on top of another man. Annabeth looked stunned but I only looked at her face for a second before looking at the guy under her. He looked like he was in heaven. He had brown eyes brown hair and dressed in a in khaki shorts and a pink Floyd t-shirt. The shorts were at his ankles and his shirt was still on but pulled up so you could see his chest. I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the arena. I told him he had a minute to get what he needed for the fight of his life.

He grabbed the armor off the table and put it on as quick as possible. I looked at the shield watch that Tyson gave me and he had 6 seconds. He barely had time to pull the last strap tight before I jumped at him yelling a war cry. I was like a cyclone of pain he did his best to defend himself. In this fight I did not want it to be too unfair so I did not use riptide.( I know what you are thinking he is pissed so he wants to kill him. Yes he does but he is fair. seasoned warrior with a weapon VS newbie with out would be to unfair) Even though I was just as deadly without it. I through hundreds of punches in seconds. I have never been this angry and the anger fueled my punches. Each one landed in the face, ribs, and stomach. I stopped for a second and Jack was still standing so I jumped up and though a roundhouse kick aiming for his face. It landed with out opposition.

He flew to the ground I made sure that I put just enough force to knock him out. I did not put enough power behind it so he just hit the ground and groaning. I was about to end him but Jason showed up just in time to save Jacks life. When Jason asked what got into me I felt some of my anger flow away and I told him I did not want to talk about it and left. I stormed out of the arena hoping to just go to my cabin and lay down... Of course that not what happened. Annabeth ran up behind me and grabbed my hand Turing me around. She looks me in the eyes and said nothing. "WHAT DO YOU WANT." I yelled in her face. She hesitated before answering. "I promise it's not what you thought it was." "THEN WHAT WAS IT!" I screamed back. "You know what I thought you where marriage material and now you can just shove it up your ass." I said tossing her a red velvet ring box. I went to my cabin. I walked into my cabin and sat on my bed. I finally felt the pain of heart brokenness it was unbearable. I took out riptide and uncapped it. I stared at the blade for a good hour then I came to the only answer to escape this pain.

I brought riptide up and pointed it at my chest. Then I heard something that made me stop for a brief moment the horn that signified that the hunters of Artemis are here. I re raised my sword to my chest and took a deep breath and closed my eyes then pulled my sword into me with one swift motion. I was waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I opened my eyes only to see a person I have never met holding my sword. I looked at her wide eyed I did not hear her enter and I did not feel her take my sword. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. She spoke quietly and beautifully "What were you going to do with this?" She asked gesturing to my sword.

I looked at her and replied without hesitation. "I was going to end it right here right now. Now if you would please return my sword and leave that would be great." She frowned at me "Why Percy?" She asked. I looked at her suspiciously "How do you know my name I haven't told you yet?" I asked reaching for my pocket forgetting that the women had my sword. She smiled wide "Well to be completely honest I know everything. But I guess I did not tell you my name so your wouldn't know. My name is Chaos the creator and queen of the universe." I looked at her in disbelief. I looked at her closer she looked to be around 5'7" with absolutely stunning legs. She had in between big C tits and small D tits they looked super perky. Her eyes looked like spinning galaxies. She had perfect features on her face the had raven black hair with specs of white in it that looked like tiny Suns. I was getting hard just looking at her. "N-n-nice to m-m-meet you lady Chaos" he replied

Chaos frowned "No formalities because I came here to request something from you." I looked at her and frowned too. "Oh I see how it is right when I finish the second war I have to go on another quest. Let me guess it is super dangerous and I might die is that close?" She shook her head "You were not close at all." I let out a small chuckle "Then what is it Chaos?" She looked at him nervously "ummm how do I put this. Let's just say I'm here to offer something to you. You will have time to think about it ok." I nodded for her to continue. "Alright here it is I've been watching you all your life. It is really lonely being the creator of the universe and I was just wondering willyoubemyhusband?" She said the last part almost to fast for me to hear. I knew what she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked suspiciously. She looked away then said "I am as serious as anything that has ever existed. You are perfect you are brave,fearless,courageous,cute,funny, and honest loyal and everything a woman could ask for. There are also perks to being my husband." I looked at her then thought about everything that had happen to me today. "I would love to Chaos. What do I have to do to make you mine?" I looked at her. She turned and met my eyes. "Are you sure. What you have to do is come with me to the void and me and the other primordials will make you a primordial. We already have your domains ready. You will get the domains of loyalty,heros,sword fighting,and hand to hand combat." She said smiling. I looked at her "Then what do I have to do to make you mine" she giggled "you will find out later big boy" she said flirtatiously I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss it was light and full of emotions. She pulled away much to my displeasure then said "we should go to the void to make you a primordial then we can come back and show Annabeth what she is missing" I nodded she opened a vortex leading to the void.

Chaos stepped through the vortex first then I did. When I stepped out I looked where we were. It was a giant throne room 2 maybe even 3 times as big and it was so beautiful I wanted to cry. What kinda scared me is that there where giant beings in the throne room with us. There was 10 seats occupied and two open. Chaos grew to her hight of 40 feet tall and sat in the center left there was an empty throne to her right. She spoke in a caring tone " I bring Percy Jackson before us to make him my husband does anyone object?" She looked at everyone like 'you better not say anything or I'll kill you' no one said a word. "Alright it's time to make him into a primordial everyone you know what to do." They all raised their palms and aimed at me it took all of my will not to move.

They all shot energy into me. At first it felt good I was getting stronger. After about 5 seconds I started to scream It burned worse then the dip in the Styx. All my blood was being turned into golden inchor. I felt myself getting taller my eyes burned as they changed color. Every part of me was on fire times about a million. But a minute later the pain stopped and I stood up. I noticed that I was looking eye to eye (Percy's eye color is now a mix between gold and sea green) with Chaos 40 feet above the ground. She gave me a quick peck on the lips she then turned to the rest of the primordials. " I present to you Percy Jackson primordial of loyalty,heros,sword fighting, and hand to hand combat and my husband. Which makes him the second most powerful being in the universe. Second only to me Chaos.

Everyone smiled except a select few like Tartarus. Chaos then turned to me and whispered in my ear. "How about me and you go back to earth go to your cabin and have ourselves a little hunny moon." I smiled and whispered in her ear. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to." I said blowing a little in her ear.


	2. Plow through the snow

(I am sorry for not updateing sooner it takes me a long time to write thank you all for the support and I have a question for the readers. I need a villain for this story I know jack is already a villain but I need the villian and if I pick yours you will get a shout out in the next few chapters) now onto the story

Chapter 2

(Warning lemons in this chapter it's

3:30 in the morning)

Chaos opened a vortex back to camp. She stepped through first and I walked close behind. We both stepped out in my cabin. I looked at the Chaos she looked even more beautiful then the first time I saw her. She turned around and got really close to me.(by the way they both are back to there normal sizes Chaos is 5'7" and Percy is 6'1") I looked into her Galaxy eyes and leaned down and gave her a kiss. She smiled into the kiss. It started out light then grew more heated. Her tongue glided across the bottom of my lip begging for entrance. Which I quickly allowed.

Soon our tongues were wrestling for dominance which I won. Being primordial we don't need oxygen so we can just continue. I lifted her up not braking the kiss. Her legs wrapped around me instantly I walked us over to the bed and laid down. With Chaos on top of me. I lightly pulled up her shirt revealing a pure white bra with black specs on it. (Opposite her hair.) She pulled away and smiled. "Do you like what you see?" I nodded and pulled her shirt off. She smiled and pulled me back into a kiss. Her hands were on my chest and mine were on her lower back and traveling up to her bra strap. I struggled with it for a few second until it finally came off.

All I could do was stare at the magnificent round breasts. I started to kiss down her neck earning myself a moan. I continued kissing down Chaos' neck before reaching her beautiful breasts. I started to suck on her right nipple while kneading the left earning myself an even louder moan from Chaos. I flipped us over so I was on top, and continued kissing down until I reached her waist line. I looked at her "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked she looked at me. "Please I need this."

I stood up and started to remove all my cloths and soon I was just in my blue boxers. Chaos took my example and undressed until all that was left were her panties that looked just like the bra did. I couldn't help but to stare at her beauty. I laid her in the bed and slowly took off her now damp panties.

3rd person pov

(I think it will be easier to describe in third person)

As Percy took off Chaos' panties he brushed her clit with his fingers getting a scream from Chaos. Percy looked up at her and smiled "You like that don't you." Chaos nodded as Percy started rubbing her clit. "OH FUCK PERCY!" She screamed. Percy then inserted he's middle finger into her pussy. "You are so wet." He said repeatedly shoveling his fingers in and out at a quick pace. He then started licking her clit. Chaos was in heaven. All she could do was scream one word. "PERCY!" Percy just continued to finger chaos then stopped all of a sudden. " Percy please continue." She begged. Percy just smiled.

Percy stood up and pulled down his boxers to reveal his 8 inch cock. He positioned himself right in front of her entrance. "How much do you want it?" Percy asked

Pov Jack Ferlitz

( aren't I a stinker cliffhanger. This is around 9:00 pm an hour before lights out every one is at the camp fire )

' Where does he think he can just show up and ruin the good time I was having!' I thought walking back to the cabin with all the books. ' He thinks he is so tough! He wouldn't of done that if he knew who my dad was.' I thought knocking on the door. " What! " a sad but familiar voice called. I walked in without responding. " Hey I'm here to finish what we started. " I said with a smile once inside. She looked at me with disgust. "GET OUT OF MY CABIN NOW!" She screamed. "That's not what you where saying earlier today was it Annabeth?" I replied walking up to her. "I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" "What's my fault I did not do anything wrong." I replied. "All I did was fuck you like you wanted. You were begging for it. If I'm not mistaken these where your exact words. 'OHHH FUCK ME JACK FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY' and then that guy busted in." I said as I recalled the memory. "That was a mistake I..." She paused. "I did not know what I would loose." "By the way who was that guy that busted in he almost killed me. He would be apologizing to me if he knew who my dad was. That little pussy just caught me with my pants down." I chuckled thinking of that kid bowing to me and begging for forgiveness. "He fought your dad and win when he was 12 don't get your hopes up and that guy was my boyfriend Percy Jackson now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CABIN!" She yelled. I happily obliged and walked out thinking. 'There is no way that little piece of shit beat my dad in a fight.' I looked up into the sky and yelled. "Dad if you can hear me please talk to me." I looked sad nothing happened then I saw a boar come out of the woods and look right at me. The turned around a ran right back into the woods. I fallowed hopping that it's a sign from my dad. It stopped in a clearing about 30 yards from the tree line and looked at me. Then slowly shifted in to a tall man in a bikers outfit. Just standing there I was getting mad for no reason then I thought. 'That must be my dad.' "Hello Jack you wanted to speak to me." Ares spoke with a steely tone. "I have 2 questions 1) do you know a Percy Jackson? 2) can you tell me how to defeat him in battle?" Ares neutral faced turned into one of anger. "Yes I know him why do you want to know and to answer your second question yes I will train you." I was confused he got angry when I mentioned Percy and instantly said he would train me. "I want to know if you met him because some stupid girl named Annabeth said that he beat you in a sword fight." His angry face got more angry if that was even possible. "Yes he faced me in battle and it was shut out he didn't even come close to defeating me. Do you want to train with me or not you should be able to defeat him by tomorrow." He said scornfully. "Of course I do." I replied quickly. He smiled. "Well you should prepare for the hardest night of your life."

3rd person shadowing Annabeth

(Time 3:35pm)

Annabeth was just staring at the ceiling of the Athena cabin thinking 'Why did he have to show up when he did.' Annabeth decided to go down to the beach to clear her head after all it is her favorite spot. Annabeth as silently as she could slipped out of her night clothes and in to a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and out the window she went. The trek from the Athena cabin and the beach was a little difficult almost getting caught by a patrolling Apollo camper. ( A/N: If you are wondering why the patrolling campers are apollo's kids I honestly did not know what other cabin could have done it so there ) When she reached the beach she walked down the dock and put her feet in the water. Annabeth only sat there for a few minutes comming to the conclusion. 'Percy has to take me back. After all his fatal flaw is loyalty.' She decided on going to his cabin right away instead of waiting tell morning.

The closer and closer she got to the cabin the weirder the cabin got. From afar it looked like it always did, but the closer she got the darker the windows got almost like window tint. She had a voice in the back of her head saying 'walk away wait until tomorrow.' She just pushed it away. There was no sound or light coming from the cabin. Annabeth decided that sense Percy is a only child she could just walk right in. And walk in she did not getting the picture she thought. There Percy was plowing into a 5foot 7 girl with black hair and little white specs in it. The girl is yelling things like 'fuck me Percy' and 'don't stop'. Annabeth would have thought she was beautiful if it was not for her ex plowing into her. Percy saw Annabeth walk in but he did not stop in fact he sped up and moan loudly and came right in Chaos's pussy. Chaos felt Percy release and it trigger one of her own. Annabeth was in complete shock her shock turned into anger. 'I can't believe he would do this to me.' Was the only thought that ran through her head that and 'I am going to kill that bitch.' Then she heard something that made her even mor angry then she already was. The women with Percy started to laugh. Chaos saw Annabeth after she climaxed witch she thought was absolutely hilarious. But what made her really start laughing was what Annabeth was thinking thinking that she can kill Chaos.

Chaos pov same place we left off

I looked at Annabeth laughing. When you have been alive sense the beginning you hear a lot of deities saying that they will kill you. But when you hear it coming from a mortal was just too much to handle. After about 10 seconds I got myself under control looked at Annabeth and said "You must be Annabeth. My husbands ex-girlfriend. What a pleasure to meet you.


End file.
